Tokyo3
by Soundwave3591
Summary: Shinji Ikari is the son of the leader of the greatest city in the world: Tokyo-3. but one day, he meets a woman Who changes his outlook on this...Metropolis. Evangelion-Metropolis crossover
1. Chapter 1

It was in 2000…

The Second Impact shook the world…

Millions perished…

Many millions more died in the seemingly endless wars and famines that followed…

But, through the chaos…

A City was born…

Built on the ruins of those lives that came before it…

The city towered above the destruction, a symbol of Human strength.

This city was called…

TOKYO-3.

Evangelion belongs to Gainax

Metropolis belongs to Fritz Lang, greatest silent movie maker EVER.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo-3 had been constructed on the remains of Hakone, itself once a bustling city. But Tokyo-3 was much more than its namesake, Tokyo, had ever been. Skyscrapers so high, many upper floors were pressurized. Yet all these towers were shamed by what stood at the core of the city: the NERV pyramid. This structure, befitting its name, was the Nerve center of the city. All the governing offices were located here, along with the control center for the cities central computers. It towered so high, the tip was hidden by clouds. Inscribed at the peak was the phrase: "God's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

The city was the most advanced in the world. Technologies unheard of ten years prior were household names. The city was also the largest, with over 30 million people on the census list. As Mankind was prepared for war, the city could also enter a fortress mode, all the central buildings retracting into the ground. It was completely self-contained, with water reservoirs, botanical chambers growing food, and terradomes with animals for meat and dairy.

In the heart of the city, were miles of entertainment areas. Casinos, clubs, dance halls, theaters, restaurants, hotels, cinemas, sports arenas, and thousands of other houses of light and fun stretched for miles.

In the NERV pyramid itself, there were schools, gymnasiums, and halls of study, libraries, computer halls, and even a large racetrack. In the core of the pyramid, computers, servers, diagnostic panels, and miles of cables ran to and from three massive black boxes.

The pyramid also served as the homes of many officials, and their children.

* * *

Shinji Ikari awoke in his comfortable bed. As he sat up, his blue eyes turned to the wall.

"Window open" he said. Abruptly, the wall pixilated then dissolved…revealing a plate glass picture window. Shinji slipped out of bed and stepped over to it.

The city was bustling. Cars raced across high rise bridges, maglev trains shot out of tunnels, and air skimmers ferried people to and from the towering skyscrapers. Massive Jumbo jets roared by above, carrying thousands across the world.

"Terrace" Shinji said, and a door appeared in the window as a sturdy balcony suddenly unfolded from the building. As the door opened, a warm breeze hit his face. He could see, far off to the east, the sun rising behind some morning clouds.

"Shinji-Kun?" a muffled voice said from behind him. Shinji turned to see his bedroom door materialize, and the purple-haired head of Misato Katsuragi, his caretaker/ nurse/ manager poke through.

"Shinji?" she repeated.

"Out here, Misato" Shinji said from the terrace.

"Oh, there you are" Misato said as she stepped into the room, revealing her young body dressed in a black business suit and black pumps. As she held up her hand, a Holographic checklist emanated from her wristwatch, and appeared in her palm.

"You have your race at the Business son's club today. Shall I have breakfast prepared for you or…?"

"just a protein shake" Shinji said as he, utilizing a keypad next to his bed, opened a closet door, revealing various suits of clothes, and a duffel bag. Grabbing the duffel, he also pulled out a casual suit.

As Misato helped him dress, his thoughts drifted forwards, to the race.

"Suzuhara has been practicing" Misato said "you may be hard pressed to beat him"

"It matters not" Shinji said "it's just a race"

"And one other thing…" Misato said as she took another glance at her list "your father is free this afternoon"

Shinji froze. His father…

"You mean…he wants to see me?"

_My father…he's always so busy…_

"If you can make time of course. He would like to have lunch with you."

"Of…of course. Of course I would!" Shinji said.

"Fine. I'll pencil you in for…1:00, okay?"

"Sure!"

His spirits raised, Shinji, forsaking the jacket of his suit, grabbed his duffel and exited the bedroom, Misato close behind. As he walked through the spacious living room into the equally spacious kitchen, he saw a Strawberry protein shake waiting for him.

"Thank you, Adam" Shinji said. On cue, a hologram of a middle aged man in a butler's uniform appeared.

"It was my pleasure, master Shinji. Will you require anything else?"

"The massage function in my bed is a bit sticky. Could you have maintenance look at it?"

"Of course, Master Shinji" Adam said, before vanishing as quickly as he came. Picking the shake up and stepping into a pair of sneakers, Shinji and Misato left the Apartment.

* * *

Hundreds of stories below, the city hid a dark secret. Many above were convinced that their happy lives were because of technology, and computers took care of everything.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

For, even computers need to be repaired. And pipes. And wires. And supports. And sometimes, there are processes even Computers cannot undertake.

And it was for these purposes that the long line of men, dressed in matching gray one-piece work suits, walked, in perfect step, down a long corridor, towards a barred gate. As they approached it, a series of indicator lights came on, and the bars receded into the ceiling. On the other side, opposite the oncoming line of men, divided by a small barricade, another line of men, dirty, stumbling, and exhausted, walked out, much slower than the oncoming line. As the last of the men receded through the bars, they closed again. As the previous shift workers stumbled away, the new shift marched into a series of large elevators. As the line came to a stop, the operators closed the iron gates, and the cars descended into the abyss.


End file.
